


Um café e um tornado

by oh_tatunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Community: kaisoobiography, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_tatunnie/pseuds/oh_tatunnie
Summary: Para fugir um pouco do estresse causado por seu trabalho, Kyungsoo decide dar uma escapada fazendo uma viagem durante o fim de semana. Mas ele não contava que o GPS fosse lhe sabotar e ele fosse acabar do lado contrário ao seu destino aceitando ficar hospedado na casa de um estranho sob a ameaça de um forte tornado.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Um café e um tornado

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não resisti e trouxe mais uma KaiSoo (não que eu tenha muitas outras de outros shipps, né). Espero que gostem e boa leitura^_^

Totalizavam esmagadores quarenta minutos desde que estava perdido no meio da estrada. Ocasionalmente, Do Kyungsoo se sentia livre para total desespero em suas atuais condições. De qualquer forma, lhe restavam duas alternativas: poderia aguardar a vida sentir pena de si e esquecer de todos os seus erros passados; ou acatar a possibilidade de levar o carro até a cafeteria duas quadras dali.

Planejou aquele fim de semana durante um mês, empurrando alguns compromissos para lá e outros para cá. Tudo apontava em completa felicidade: descanso mental e bom proveito da própria companhia. Mas não seria tão fácil assim para Kyungsoo. Ele pretendia, ao menos uma vez, esquecer que protagonizava uma vida entendiante e cheia de problemas.

Honestamente, a viagem mal tinha começado e já estava estressado. Puto da vida. Talvez devesse ter ficado em casa adiantando as atas dos processos para entregar tudo finalizado no e-mail do escritório antes da segunda-feira. No momento, apenas se concentrava em ajeitar os cabelos negros que a ventania monstruosa insistia jogar ao alto.

Colocou as mãos na cintura, fechando bem os olhos na intenção de manter a areia afastada. Sorria soprado impondo a forte ironia característica, a vida mais uma vez lhe mostrava os planos de sempre manter Kyungsoo no fundo do poço. Era verdadeiramente impressionante. Por fim, decidiu-se: valia bem mais tomar um café extra-forte e tomar coragem para voltar à estrada. Não lhe resolvia nada lamentar as dores da vida, muito menos tentar entender o motivo de toda aquela ventania.

Pensava na vantagem de pedir informações a algum funcionário do café ou cliente, mesmo que estivesse desacreditado dos cidadãos da cidade. Eles com certeza não existiam, nenhuma alma viva.

As rodas do carro praticamente arrastavam-se no asfalto liso, como se implorassem por piedade. Enquanto o vento assobiava lá fora, Kyungsoo seguia a única iluminação da rua que, por sorte, vinha da cafeteria na esquina. De exterior, a loja trazia aconchego. Era daquilo que o Do necessitava.

Como esperado, não havia ninguém ali. Em nenhum estofado, nem mesmo no balcão. Apenas o barista. O sino tocou na parte superior da porta, anunciando o recém-cliente de olhos assustados e feição cansada. Talvez fossem as rugas de preocupação na testa e as olheiras cor de lavanda na base dos olhos.

O rapaz fingia limpar a madeira maciça do balcão — aquele deveria ser seu único passatempo —, as mangas do uniforme impecavelmente branco dançavam nas juntas dos braços fortes e ele pareceu surpreso ao ver alguém naquele início de temporal. Kyungsoo puxou o assento rente à bancada e acomodou-se no vapor de uma das máquinas de café.

— Você deve ser uma daquelas pessoas que estudam tornados, acertei? — o funcionário lhe lançou um sorriso cheio enquanto escorava os cotovelos no painel. Parecia interessado.

Kyungsoo provavelmente lhe encarava com olhos mortos, mas não conseguia evitar. Estava inteiramente desgostoso com a situação. Não sabia de tornado algum. Pois, respondeu com voz seca:

— Sou o cara que ficou perdido na primeira vez que decidiu tirar uma folga. Sabe me dizer onde estamos?

Curvando o tronco numa risada sutil, o barista expressava confusão com tamanha genuinidade do turista perdido.

— Aqui é Abita Springs, garoto. Escolheu um fim de semana péssimo. Não olhou a previsão do tempo?

— Não, nem mesmo cheguei perto. Por quê?

— Tá brincando? Está passando em todos os jornais desde semana passada.

O tiro saiu pela culatra. Outra vez, vale ressaltar. A busca por esquecer dos problemas havia virado contra si e se tornado o maior entre todos eles. Kyungsoo esfregou as pontas dos dedos no couro cabeludo e imitou a posição do barista, suspirando profundo.

— Onde encontro uma pousada ou hotel por aqui?

De riso fácil, novamente o garoto que cheirava a café com canela observava Kyungsoo. Deveria ser novidade encontrar alguém por ali que não soubesse da fama de fim de mundo de Abita Springs. Ou talvez só fosse novidade encontrar alguém. O barista estalou a língua, fingindo pensar.

— Quase impossível. A cidade mais próxima é a 120 quilômetros daqui, há um hotel famoso por lá. Normalmente quem não se perde por essas bandas acaba parando no Bill Johnsons. Nem motel você vai encontrar.

— Céus, só posso ter colado figurinha de tatuagem com falha na cruz para merecer uma coisa dessas... Então é assim que eu vou morrer: dentro de um carro caindo aos pedaços e enfrentando um tornado quando, na verdade, a ideia inicial era tirar uma folga. Eu fiz tanta hora extra naquela espelunca, moço. — Kyungsoo abria e fechava os olhos, resmungando — Bastava ter olhado a previsão do tempo.

Assistindo sem muita preocupação o drama do desconhecido, o balconista pensou três vezes antes de ser educado e levou mais duas vezes para concluir uma frase mental que não deixasse o turista ainda mais nervoso.

— Não me entenda mal, mas minha mãe me educou muito bem e não posso permitir que fique à deriva em um temporal desses. Então, se quiser pode passar uma noite em casa, fica nos fundos do café — ofereceu.

Kyungsoo ponderou: quais seriam as chances do barista ser um psicopata como naqueles filmes de suspense onde há uma cidade minúscula e dois personagens distintos? E, afinal de contas, esperar um tornado passar por si enquanto estava abrigado na lata-velha que chamava de carro com certeza não era a coisa mais segura a se fazer. Portanto:

— Não vou atrapalhar?

— Claro que não — respondeu, oferecendo um sorriso reconfortante.

— Eu nem sei como te agradecer por isso.

— Que nada, vai ser ótimo ter alguém para conversar que não seja algum cliente daqui.

Kyungsoo permaneceu sentado enquanto o barista fechava a loja. Trancou as portas dos fundos, desligou os letreiros na fachada e acionou o alarme — a cidade realmente precisava de lojas com alarme? —, o turista aproveitou para ajudar desconectando as máquinas de café das tomadas.

— A casa fica nos fundos, vamos colocar seu carro na garagem — ainda usando o uniforme, ele apareceu limpando as mãos num guardanapo com a logo da cafeteria.

Por fim, saíram pela porta de empurrar na entrada. Enquanto ouvia apenas o tilintar das chaves girando na fechadura, Kyungsoo prestava atenção nas promoções semanais escritas com caneta colorida nas vitrines do café. O barista colocou ambas as mãos nos bolsos do uniforme, aguardando o próximo movimento do turista.

Kyungsoo deu dois passos desajeitados para trás e apontou para o automóvel estacionado rente à calçada de onde estavam.

— Esse é meu carro.

— Eu sei, vi você estacionando ele aí — o barista gargalhou fraco e mirou olhos de Kyungsoo usando de uma feição desleixada.

O Do deu continuidade ao caminho que seus pés confusos lhe levavam, entrando no carro em sua terceira geração. Naquele instante, o funcionário já desenroscava o cadeado do portão da garagem e a mente de Kyungsoo finalmente o colocou para pensar. Quem diabos era aquele homem?

Com os dedos se esbranquiçando cada vez mais pela pressão no couro do volante e olhos esbugalhados, Kyungsoo deu-se conta de que já era tarde demais. Em primeiro lugar, nem mesmo sabia o nome de quem estava lhe abrigando por uma noite. Era início de temporal, quem atenderia qualquer telefonema de socorro em uma cidade como Abita Springs?

Kyungsoo tinha pirado de vez e havia decidido colocar a culpa no escritório de advocacia onde ganhava a vida. Talvez pudesse processá-los pela perda drástica de neurônios e alto nível de estresse diário. Aquele com certeza era o carma de tudo o que fizera na festa de formatura.

De qualquer modo, não tinha mais volta. O som do portão da garagem provocou o estrondo responsável por tirar Kyungsoo dos devaneios momentâneos. Para variar, ele nem ao menos se lembrava de ter pisado no acelerador. Estava oficialmente na casa de um desconhecido.

O barista passou pela janela empoeirada do carro e deu duas batidas com o indicador curvado no capô. Kyungsoo permanecia estático no estofado do banco e prestou atenção ao torso do moreno virando-se para si.

— Vai ficar no carro?

Não. Kyungsoo não iria ficar no carro, mas sentia vontade. Fechou os olhos e suspirou pesado, então criou coragem para tirar as mãos do volante e empurrar a porta do lado do motorista com leveza. Suas pernas estavam bambas quando piasara no chão e, infelizmente, não era no bom sentido.

— Por hoje, prefiro ficar longe do ar livre — crispou os lábios e encostou o tronco na janela do carro, respirando forte.

Com movimento abrupto, o barista passou os braços pelos bolsos do avental preto do uniforme e foi para a porta de entrada com o molho de chaves nas mãos. Kyungsoo já não tinha saída nenhuma, o que mais iria fazer? Sinal de fumaça, com um tornado chegando? Preferia aproveitar sua suposta última noite num sofá com lençóis.

Kyungsoo colocou metade do braço para dentro da janela aberta do carro, pescando algo ali e jogou uma única alça da mochila de viagem nos ombros, acompanhando o barista com passos largos.

A casa era simples e pequena, porém totalmente limpa e organizada, diferente do estado em que o Do deixara seu apartamento. Era lamentável. O funcionário caminhou para a sala, mas Kyungsoo não tinha certeza se deveria segui-lo.

— A casa também é sua enquanto estiver aqui, fique à vontade — sorriu.

— Caramba, se o tornado não nos matar eu vou arranjar um jeito de recompensar você por esse favor.

— Para com isso, você não tem que pensar que me deve algo. Sua companhia já basta. E o tornado não vai matar ninguém, pelo menos é que dizem as previsões. Ele deve perder intensidade e cessar antes de chegar aqui. Do mesmo jeito, acho que esses ventos vão fazer um estrago grande nessa região.

Antes que estivesse arrependido, Kyungsoo resolveu acatar as palavras do moreno e se sentou no sofá da sala.

— Meu pai morreu e deixou tudo no meu nome. A casa, a cafeteria e o carro. Já fazem quatro meses desde que tenho estado bastante sozinho, meus amigos vivem na pequena cidade a quilômetros daqui e eu passo o dia todo na loja. Quando chega o fim do dia, tô morto.

— Sinto muito por seu pai... — disse com uma expressão triste. — Ah, não sei como te perguntar isso, mas qual o seu nome?

O dono da casa gargalhou alto, as coisas aconteceram tão repentinamente que ambos nem mesmo apresentaram-se — o que era uma vergonha, já que iriam passar uma noite juntos na mesma casa durante um temporal —. As janelas tremulavam e o vento assobiava lá fora.

— Me chamo Jongin, pode me chamar de Kai. Como amigos próximos. E quem é você?

— Kyungsoo. Não tenho apelido nenhum — respondeu sem graça e deu de ombros.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Kyungsoo. — ele jogou a mão para trás e apontou o restante da casa — Vou te mostrar o resto da casa e seu quarto.

Jongin apresentou os poucos cômodos, tanto na parte de baixo quanto na parte de cima. Kyungsoo o observava quieto segurar no batente das portas e colocar apenas metade do corpo dentro dos quartos para apontá-los, vez ou outra o Do sorria gentil, mas só quando Jongin direcionava os olhos a si.

— Coloca suas coisas no cantinho, vou pegar uns lençóis limpos para fazer a cama.

O Do encostou a bolsa de tamanho médio no canto do quarto, onde não atrapalharia a passagem de ninguém. Minutos depois Jongin chegou com uma pilha de roupas de cama, Kyungsoo praticamente precisou implorar para que o dono da casa o deixasse ajudar a arrumar as coisas. Kyungsoo faria de tudo para incomodar o mínimo possível.

— Você deve estar com fome, vou preparar algo para a gente.

Não deveria se surpreender nem nada, até porque os dotes culinários eram de se esperar desde que Jongin comandava uma cafeteria de herança, mas o cheiro era extremamente bom. Kyungsoo olhava atento o outro cozinhar, era espetacular e até algumas horas atrás ele poderia jurar de pé junto que nunca poderia ficar inebriado com alguém cozinhando. Ainda mais com o cheiro de cebola frita, Kyungsoo queria morrer quando a fome apertava.

— Você nasceu aqui mesmo? — o Do perguntou tentando puxar assunto, coisa que era péssimo.

— Não, meus pais se mudaram para cá quando eu tinha três anos, então eu passei praticamente toda minha vida aqui.

— E você tem outros parentes por aqui ou é só você agora?

— Metade da população da vila a vinte quilômetros daqui é minha família.

— Deve ser bom.

— Vai por mim, não é. Qualquer coisa que eu fizer, a cidade fica sabendo no dia seguinte. Tenho que viver pisando em ovos e, para falar a verdade, estou cansado disso — explicou com feição derrotada.

— Então acho que devo dar graças a Deus por morar longe de todo mundo — comentou o Do, sem saber muito o que dizer.

— O que te fez correr de onde você morava em direção a um tornado?

— Tudo. Minha rotina cansativa. Eu precisava sair, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Sei que quando voltar vai tudo estar do mesmo jeito, eu precisava esquecer que vivo aquela vida chata por um tempinho. Engano o meu pensar que daria certo. — disse cabisbaixo — Meu trabalho é um saco, exige cem por cento do meu tempo e de mim. Eu faço estágio num escritório de advocacia e passo o dia criando soluções para os problemas dos outros.

Estava cansado daquilo, de ler palavras quilométricas em contratos e ouvir pessoas reclamando das dívidas, quando esquecia o tempo todo das dívidas que tinha consigo mesmo. Precisava de uma mudança, havia escolhido advocacia olhando apenas para o dinheiro. Se ainda fosse jovem e pensasse melhor nas próprias escolhas, teria seguido seu coração e não sua razão.

— Sei exatamente o que você está sentindo. Sempre quis ser jornalista, mas quando eu estava pronto para seguir minha vida e criar meu caminho, minha mãe faleceu e eu não podia deixar meu pai sozinho nessa cidade. Desisti de tudo. Meu pai ficou doente e eu tive que cuidar da cafeteria, então ele morreu e pediu para que eu tomasse conta de tudo. Agora não consigo partir sabendo que era isso que ele queria.

Kyungsoo pensou um pouco e mais uma vez concluiu que a vida era muito injusta.

— Ele mandou você cuidar de tudo e, por mais que aquela cafeteria seja importante para ele, imagino que você é mais. Você não vai ser feliz aqui, e sua felicidade seria o mais importante para ele. Não se sacrifique tanto.

Jongin refletiu por um tempo nas palavras do outro até perceber que fazia todo sentido.

— É, você tem razão.

[...]

O ruído dos estragos que o vento fazia eram terríveis. Algumas telhas das casas eram arrancadas violentamente e Kyungsoo passou a orar para toda força superior que conhecia.

— Acho melhor a gente não subir para os quartos, o vento pode jogar alguma coisa na casa e no alto seria mais grave. Vou trazer um colchão pra sala.

— Eu te ajudo.

Por sorte, a casa era toda isolada com blocos de isopor para manter a temperatura interna equilibrada, então as telhas não fariam estragos na parte de dentro da casa, mas não deixava de ser perigoso.

Com certa dificuldade e um quase-acidente por parte de Kyungsoo na escada, conseguiram descer os degraus sem causar muitos danos.

— Conseguimos — Kyungsoo comemorou com um risco de voz, controlando o ar nos pulmões.

Assim que se jogaram no sofá, a casa se escureceu num estalo. A luz havia acabado. Jongin tratou de ligar a lanterna do celular rapidamente, não tinha medo do escuro, mas não havia conforto nenhum em estar nele.

— Vou pegar algumas velas e uma lanterna na cozinha — avisou.

Jongin agradeceu muito por ser um cara organizado e saber exatamente onde estava cada pequeno talhar da casa. Quando voltou, escutou o barulho de um choro contido e algumas fungadas.

Kyungsoo segurava as pernas e mantinha a cabeça abaixada no meio destas, movendo o corpo para frente e para trás. Jongin guardou o sorriso, estava preocupado.

— Ei, o que foi? Você tem medo do escuro? Fica calmo, eu já achei as velas.

— Não é isso, é que eu me sinto extremamente idiota com toda essa situação. Eu fui tão burro em achar que ia conseguir viajar sozinho, nem um GPS eu sei seguir — disse no meio de um soluço.

Precisava chorar, estava psicologicamente cansado e chorar era necessário.

Jongin sentou-se atrás de Kyungsoo, de modo que ele ficasse encaixado a si e o puxou para mais perto, o aconchegando em seu peito e acariciando seus cabelos. Conhecia de perto aquela sensação de exaustão e sabia o que uma pessoa com aquele sentimento precisava. Esperou que o menor em seus braços se acalmasse para conversar.

— Já até sei como você se perdeu. A maioria das pessoas faz a mesma coisa, quase todos os dias aparece alguém na cafeteria para pedir localização. A cerca de 110km de onde você veio tem um pequeno cruzamento e os turistas sempre entram na estrada errada. O sistema do GPS não deve estar correto. — explicou o moreno — Isso mesmo que você ouviu, você não é um idiota.

— Talvez eu seja, esqueci de olhar a previsão do tempo e agora corro o risco de ser engolido por um tornado.

— É, mas te garanto que se tivesse entrado na estrada certa, teria certeza que seria engolido por ele. Sabe, eu acredito que tudo na vida tem um propósito, até mesmo você ter entrado no lugar errado.

— Espero que sim.

[...]

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Jongin ligou para um primo próximo e perguntou se a prefeitura de Abita Springs já havia mandado arrumar os estragos nas estradas para que liberasse o Do a voltar para casa em segurança. Felizmente, ou infelizmente, tudo já estava nos conformes.

— Um dia eu vou retribuir esse favor e, caso venha para a cidade infernal de onde eu vim, me procure. — Kyungsoo lhe entregou seu cartão.

Jongin esperou o menor se ajeitar no carro até ouvir o som do motor, então lhe fez uma proposta.

— Vou seguir seu conselho e procurar minha felicidade. Você deveria fazer o mesmo. Em dois meses, nesse mesmo dia, terei vendido a casa e a cafeteria, vou me mudar para Londres. Se quiser ser feliz comigo, tem dois meses para pensar nisso.

Kyungsoo sorriu sem graça e arrancou com o carro segundos mais tarde, olhou pelo retrovisor e o lugar que lhe acolhera tão bem pela noite que tinha tudo para ser sua última, tinha desaparecido quase por completo.

— Te vejo em dois meses, Jongin.


End file.
